


I don't hate you

by FernShaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Caring, Comfort No Hurt, Gen, Give the child some love, basically it's another fic where the white lady adopts Hornet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Hornet wanders around queen's garden, a place she really loves.She feels ... something different in thereAnd maybe that difference was someone she thought lost a long time ago.
Relationships: Hornet & White Lady (Hollow knight)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	I don't hate you

Hornet never knew why, but she always loved the Queen's garden, even after the infection started. No, especially since the infection started  
If Hornet felt something different in the place, like a pressure taken off her shoulders. For once she felt at the same time that she was both more and less vulnerable. She felt like she could take a break letting her guard down and never get attacked. That probably wasn't true with all the mantises around but still, the sensation felt very nice. It reminded her of her mother.  
The two of the were accorded little time together but their bond was clearly strong and her mother deeply cared about her. It seemed all of her actions were to protect the small Hornet she knew, or at least make sure she would be given the best life she could have. But now Herrah was gone. She was never coming back. Hornet's sibling killed her. And so, Hornet went to the Queen's garden.  
The was a lot of paths she haven't explored yet. After all, she did not really known the pace in details, just really appreciated it.  
After bit of wandering around thorns and small platforms, Hornet arrived into a room she's never been in before. It was a pretty nice place. If you forgot about the corpses laying on the ground.  
A gigantic mantis and cicada's bodies were near another entrance of the room, covered in bruises. The cicada had a hole in the torso, which probably resulted in her death.  
Hornet sighed. She was too used to this kind of scene to be sad for any of the two beings. Hallownest only brought death to the ones trying to wander around, that was exactly why she was tasked to be the protector of theses lands. Maybe if she asked the cicada to run away she would have survived. But there was no returns now. She was dead and that was all there is to know.  
Hornet was more intrigued by the place outside the room. It seemed very ... Calm. It wasn't just a feeling this time, more like a fact. No sounds, no mantises hissing, no crawling, just ... Silence.  
It was one of the first times in Hornet's journey she ever found a place truly calm. But the most important thing was ... She felt something calling her. 

She first backed down, fearing that it might be a trap. Pheromones were used often by species to trap gullible travelers, and Hornet was not getting killed so easily. But after a few seconds of reflection, Hornet understood that desire wasn't coming from an external source but from her own guts. She took a while before deciding to see it by herself. She was more than capable of killing an opponent, she just had to be careful. 

Slowly walking through the path, watching the multitude of flowers blooming around. Her eyes met a mantise's and she quickly backed down but ... The mantis wasn't alive. Nor the others that were with him. A pile of mantises corpses was just laying around, apparently all brutally killed but some kind of blunt force. The place kept getting stranger and stranger to Hornet but she still approached the place where the potential killer was. After all, someone who killed mantises was someone who was unaffected by the infection, which meant a potential ally. 

Sadly that ally wasn't alive anymore. 

Hornet stopped in front of the lifeless body of Fierce Dryya, staring at the white warrior with ... Pity ? Regrets ? No, it was hard to describe. 

Hornet never really knew the five great knights, but she watched them a lot as a kid. They always were kind to her, and even if Dryya was the most distant of them, she clearly wasn't a bad person. The knights were here to help the king to and were always looking forward to help others.  
... Guess that was what ended up killing them.

Hornet slowly approached the corpse and bowed. It wasn't meant to be a specific message, just a kind way to show a last goodbye. Hornet was cold most of the time, but that didn't meant she never cared about others. 

Still, the princess couldn't help but be curious about the strange building next to Dryya. She must have been protecting it but why ? Was there something important inside ? Perhaps secret documents about the king or the dreamers ? No it would have been too strange to leave it in such a humid place. Still... It must have been important.

Hornet slowly entered the place, humming the air. It had even more humidity than outside. It was a bit hard to see, but weird glowing white roots helped to see the place better. The place burried deep beneath the ground, and Hornet started to wonder if getting so deep was a good idea. But a few seconds before she wanted to get back to the surface, a calm and sweet voice called out to her. 

"Hello there, little one. I am not sure of who you might be, but I know you aren't here with bad intentions. Please, do not be afraid."

Hornet shivered but that voice was definitely ringing a bell to her. She slowly stepped towards the sound to discover a wonderful room, covered in bright roots illuminating a smiling figure. 

"Do I know you little one ? My eyes aren't functional anymore, but your presence does remind me of someone ... It is very nice to see a being reaching this room, I haven't got any company since a pretty long time. Even my dear Dryya won't go down to visit me now."

Hornet stared at the pale being, wondering of what should she tell her. She definitely remembered who that was. It was the queen of hallownest, who she thought had left the kingdom long ago. She had no idea in where to start, what could be said ?

"I ... I do know you. But you might not remember me."

That was a lie. How could the queen have forgotten an offspring born of an alliance hidden from her ? 

"Do not be afraid to tell me who you are or who you were, little one. I try my best to remember thoses I've met, and I am not looking for any type of conflict right here."

The Weaver took a deep breath and sat on the ground.

"It's Hornet. I'm Hornet."

A sigh a relief came from the pale being, who slowly raised one of her roots and rubbed the spider's shell. 

"I knew that you were alive somewhere, but I really am happy to see you come here. You surely have grown a lot, I really didn't recognized you. Your steps are much heavier and your tone is very confident. I am sure Herrah would be proud of you ... I probably look wonderful."

Despite the genuine voice of the lady, Hornet couldn't help but feel uneasy. 

"You ... Don't have to pretend to be happy to see me. I know I'm probably someone you didn't wanted to be born ... I mean ... You could have been my mother but the fate as decided that it wasn't going to be the case."

"I do not hate you, my child. You don't need to be my own infant for me to appreciate you. In fact, I would have probably been sorry if I were your mother. You would have met the same fate as the others. You would have been another sacrifice. I prefer a living and happy being rather than a destroyed both mentally and physically one. Herrah and I were good friends and I understood her actions. She might not have been a good mother but ... She really loved you. Her regrets before becoming a dreamer were mostly based around the fact that she wouldn't have the chance to see you grow up."

"I ..." She sighed " I'm not sure what you think of me but I'm kind of glad to see you there. You're ... Much more reassuring than other bugs I've seen lately."

"The only thing I can grant you now is a bit of peace. I do not have power, nor money, and I will not get out of this place until the day I will be sure everything will be fine. But if you need to talk about something, please do mention it. I am alone right here, it is true, but you seem much more lonely than I am." 

Hornet grasped her weapon. She was lonely. But was she going to admit it ? No. 

"I am more than okay, I can assure you."

"Come closer, child." 

Hornet got up and walked towards the lady, not really getting the situation before roots brought her even closer to the lady, rubbing he shell against hers.

"You have the right to be sad, Hornet. Hiding your feelings will only hurt you even more. If you need something, please say it. Tears might look like they belong to the weak, but it takes power to admit your weakness and you will need healing to overcome theses." 

Hornet started to tremble. Somehow she felt safe with the white lady. It reminded her of ... Something. Something she haven't felt in a long time. 

"I ... I ..."

Herrah.  
She reminded her of her own mother. 

"Maybe I'll stay with you just a little bit longer."

**Author's Note:**

> Hornet needs affection JUST ONCE


End file.
